C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre
by titepuce5929
Summary: <html><head></head>Réponse à un défi. Un professeur est victime d'un mauvais sort, le coupable court toujours. Mais qui peut bien être responsable ? Enquête exclusive sur un phénomène étrange à Poudlard. Interrogatoires serrés, dommages collatéraux et autres joyeusetés !</html>


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Alibi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Ma coloc, qui n'a pas de compte ffnet, a écrit ce OS de concert avec moi.

**C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre**

- Je vais vous aider à vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Mr Potter. Depuis ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, tout objet ou être vivant touché par le professeur Angus Salers disparaît sans laisser de trace. Cinq élèves sont déjà portés disparus. Avez-vous une explication ?

- Je suis innocent.

- Ceci n'est pas une explication, Mr Potter. Que vous avez fait le professeur d'arithmancie pour que vous vengiez ainsi ?

- Mais je ne sais même pas qui c'est ce prof moi ! Je ne vais pas en arithmancie !

- Vous êtes pourtant inscrit à ce cours. Vous voulez me dire que vous n'y êtes jamais allé depuis le début de l'année ? Nous sommes quand même en janvier.

- Non ! Enfin oui, on est en janvier, mais je ne suis pas _vraiment_ inscrit à ce cours. C'est pour faire plaisir à mes parents, vous savez bien que je suis en douce les cours de divination à la place.

- Alors votre boule de cristal pourrait peut-être nous désigner le coupable.

- Rogue !

- Mr Rogue est l'un des élèves qui a disparu.

- Ce doit être un coup de Sirius alors. Il aurait pu me prévenir, ça aurait été beaucoup plus spectaculaire.

- Je prends note de vos propos Monsieur, et vais interroger votre ami.

o°O°o

- Huit élèves ont disparus à présent. Trois élèves de quatrième année ont été touchés.

- Ils disparaissent quand Salers _touche_ ses élèves ? Toucher comment ? Où ? C'est légal ?

- Ne détournez pas la conversation Mr Black !

- Mais pourquoi il continue s'il sait l'effet que ça produit.

- Ceci est la conséquence de votre action.

- Oh non, je n'aurai jamais pu faire ça tout seul. Et puis je suis sûr que j'étais ailleurs à ce moment là ! Laissez moi deux minutes pour trouver où.

- Professeur McGonagall, peut-être devrions-nous plutôt interroger Mr Lupin. Il est raisonnable et se montrera sûrement plus coopératif.

- Je crains en effet que nous n'ayons pas le choix, Albus.

- En attendant, je vais aller faire une pause, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude je vous laisse l'interroger seule.

o°O°o

- Le sablier de Gryffondor vient de disparaître, vous savez que le Tournois des Quatre Maison me tient à cœur.

- J'aimerai vraiment vous aider, mais vous savez bien qu'avec l'arrivée de la pleine lune, j'ai la mémoire un peu défaillante.

- N'essayez pas de protéger vos amis, on sait que c'est eux.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Mr Lupin.

- Mais pourquoi le professeur Salers continue ?

- On l'a enfermé mais la porte a disparu et il est reparti. Vous n'auriez pas ajouté un sort de confusion à votre cocktail par hasard ?

- Confu-quoi ? De quoi parlions-nous ? Où sont le thé et les petits gâteaux.

- Je vais donc devoir m'en remettre au plus faible d'entre vous.

- Minnie, je viens de faire une découverte très intéressante !

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus ? Et ne m'appelez pas Minnie devant les élèves.

- Au revoir Minnie.

- Mr Lupin !

o°O°o

- Mais pourquoi les faire apparaître dans mes toilettes personnelles ?

- Albus ! Nous vous avons déjà dit que cette question n'était pas une priorité. Huit élèves se trouvent actuellement à l'infirmerie après avoir été écrasé par le sablier de Gryffondor.

- Mais comment je vais faire. Cela fait trois heures que je me retiens. Je suis vieux et incontinent je vous rappelle.

- Albus, nous continuerons sans vous. Vous êtes un grand garçon, je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à vous débrouiller tout seul.

- Je peux aller aux toilettes, toute cette histoire me stresse énormément.

- Allez-y Mr Pettigrow. Je ne crois pas que vous pourrez nous éclairer davantage. Que fait-on Albus ? Aucun des quatre n'a avoué.

- Dans le doute on punit les quatre ?

- Ça me va. En guise de punition, ils poliront et remettront tous les rubis un à un dans le sablier.

o°O°o

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château, Lily Evans se disait que c'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir quatre parfaits boucs émissaires lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin de se venger de l'un des profs pour notation injuste…

_NDA : Comme on dirait dans notre école : C'est pas moi, j'avais poney ! (et comme mon cousin m'a récemment fait remarqué qu'il avait l'impression que je parlais de Poudlard quand je parlais de mon école, cette remarque a tout à fait sa place ici)_


End file.
